Cherry Blossom Alliance
by CherryBlossom201
Summary: The Akatsuki(And Team Taka/Hawk/Hebi) And Konoha Made An Alliance. What will happen? Rated T For Cussing and possibly more. May be Rated M later on.Discountined.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:I own nothing but the idea**

**Summary:**The Akatsuki(+ Team Taka/Hawk/Hebi) And Konoha Made An Alliance. Hugs,Threats And Welcomes Were Exchanged. Rated T For Cussing and possibly more

**Bold=Inner Sakura**

_Italic=Thinking_

**_Bold+Italic+Quotation marks=Zetsu Talking_**

Quotation marks=Talking

* * *

Sakura's POV

Knock Knock Knock

"Ugh"I said as I noticed it was raining. I didn't hate rain. Matter of fact I love it...I just don't want it today.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming!"I yelled,racing and unlocking the door to find naruto. Immediately I glared but what he said next turned my blazing eyes into shocked ones.

"Sasuke's back...With the akatsuki and his team."He said,muttering the last part. I could tell he was happy that sasuke was back but was angry that the akatsuki and sasuke's team was here.

"...And how does this involve me?..."I asked quietly.

"Granny said that they were gonna be living here,in the haruno compound. She wants you to give them a tour of the village. She also wants you to escort them here."Naruto said.

**'Yes!Hot guys are gonna live with us :D!'**Inner shouted doing a mini happy dance.

_'Shut up inner!God your annoying!'_I replied yelling at inner. I was not a happy camper!First of all sasuke AND akatsuki!?Just give me a damn sword and let me kill myself!

**'NOOO!Don't kill yourself!I don't wanna die :('**Inner cried out dramatically. So what I'm dramatic!Bite me!

"Their gonna be here soon. You should hurry and get dressed!"He yelled nearly busting my ear drum!Damn he was loud!

"Ok. Bye"I said about to close the door when

"Nee Sakura-chan be careful"Naruto said loudly before giving me a bear hug and running off to do who knows what.

**'Hurry up bitch!I wanna see those smexylicous men!'**Inner shouted licking her lips.

"Whatever"I said right before I took a quick shower and wrapped my C-cups,slipping on a black dress with fishnet sleeves and black leggings and putting my kunai holster on my right leg,combing my soft long slightly curly petal pink hair which stopped 1 cm past my ass,putting my now black konoha headband and my kunoichi boots(the ones she had in shippuden)on,I disappeared and reappeared at the gated in a swirl of crimson cherry blossoms to find the akatsuki standing there already soaked by the rain.

"Damn!Took you long enough,bitch!"Old-man yelled. God why do these people talk so loud!

"Shut up,old-man"I said in a harsh cold voice that said 'Don't Fuck With Me'.

"You little b-"Old-man started to say but was cut off by duck-butt.

"Hn...Your different...Probably still weak though..."Duck-butt said. Your probably wondering why I'm not using his name...Well he's an asshat that's why!

"And your probably still a gay pedophile-loving bitch"I said with sweetness dripping off every word,enjoying how shocked he was.

"You bitch!How dare you speak to sasuke-kun that way!Stupid whore!"The whore queen herself squealed in her excruciatingly torturous voice.

"You know I could just leave you here...After all ya'll are gonna live with me."I said smirking.

"You stu-"She began to say but was cut by that blue haired girl called konan

"Can we just start the tour and go?"She asked quietly.

"Sure,Konan-chan"I said with a small smile which was breathe taking might I say :).

"Well what'cha waitin' for pinky?"Shark-boy said.

"For you to shut up,koi fish"I said

"Kitten's got claws!"Fishy exclaimed

"And I'm not afraid to use em' :P"I said as I began the tour.

1 hour 31 minutes later

"And this is the haruno compound"I said pointing to 2 small wooden huts and 1 large wooden hut.

"Eww!You expect me to sleep in that!"Queen of whores said

"Don't worry!I got a dog house for you!"That immediately shut the bitch up ^.^. Suddenly I heard a sneeze. I looked up to see...Blonde dude!GASP!NO!I SENSE A COLD!

"Everyone inside now!"I yelled

"Wh-"

"MOVE YOUR ASSES!NOW!"I roared like a lion!

**'God your dumb!'**Inner said

_'And where have you been!?'_I interrogated

**'Sleeping,mother'**Inner said

_'hmm I smell something fishy!'_I said to her

**'Their in your house now...'**Inner said

_'WHAT!?__'_I asked running inside.

"Started to wonder whe-What the hell are you doing!?"Blonde dude yelled.

"Hmm No cold...Your good :)"I announced.

* * *

So...VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE!I'LL LOVE YA FOREVER!

Bye ^.^


	2. Chapter 2:Discontinuing

I'm sorry but i'm discontinuing this story.  
Sincerely,  
CherryBlossom201


End file.
